It's Friendship
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Stan and Kyle's friendship is very important. But is it the most important thing? a novel, and it is NOT slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm finally starting It's Friendship! I wanted to do a story about how important Stan and Kyle's friendship is. FRIENDSHIP. That's F-R-I-E-N-D-S-H-I-P. For those of you who don't understand, this is NOT a slash story. I will NEVER write a slash story. I don't believe in slash, especially for Stan and Kyle. And also, this is not a oneshot. It will be a novel.**

**Chapter 1**: **Intro (a dream)**

"_You're goal and reward is very important."_

"_What do you mean? What goal, and what reward?"_

"_Your reward IS your goal. But the reward is a secret. You will never know unless you find it."_

"_So this reward is very important?"_

"_VERY important. And in order to find it, you must avoid every interruption. Work alone. Never trust anybody. Don't let anybody come between you and that reward."_

"_Nobody?"_

"_Nobody. If somebody is bothering you, ignore it. Just keep going for that reward. Because the reward is precious."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am the one to tell you what is right and wrong?"_

The sleepy eyes of the nine year old with the poof-ball hat finally opened. He had no idea what that dream was. It was so random. He was in some type of fantasy world, randomly talking to some random guy, or whatever it was. He said that he was the person to tell him what is right and wrong? Why would he? He seemed so...creepy. And his voice was very deep.

The boy moaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and got out of bed. He went out into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror to calm himself down. It must have been some dream with no meaning. It probably meant nothing. Some dreams had meanings, and some dreams didn't have meanings. This was one of those dreams that could be ignored.

He sighed, knowing that this dream didn't have to be a problem. He went back to bed, and went to sleep.

"_But what is wrong, and what is right?"_

**Ok, so this was just a little introduction of 'It's Friendship'. I wanted to get started on this. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: The assignment

**Chapter 2: The assignment**

The four boys, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny, stood at the bus stop on a school morning. "Dude, what's taking the bus so long?" Stan asked. "The bus is never this late."

"Why do you care?" Cartman asked. "That means less time of school. And more time to rip on the filthy Jew without getting any trouble."

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed.

The bus finally got there, and the boys got on. They sat in their usual seats. Stan and Kyle sat together, and Cartman and Kenny sat together.

"Dude, I think I came up with lyrics for song," Kyle excitedly told Stan.

"Really?" Stan anxiously asked.

"Hey, who says _you_ were the song writer?" Cartman, who was leaning over Stan and Kyle's seat, angrily asked.

"Calm down, Cartman."

"Hey, for our band, I'm the song writer, keyboarder, and the singer. I'm in charge of that. I didn't say you could write anything."

"Cartman, it's just a song for Stan and I," Kyle said.

"Yeah dude," Stan replied, "sometimes we like to play, just the two of us."

"Then you guys are fags!" Cartman sat back down.

"You can show me at lunch time."

"Ok," said Kyle.

When class started, Mr. Garrison, as usual, told the students to shut up. "Ok, now I have a very important assignment for all of you."

"Oh brother," Cartman complained.

"Eric, is there something you need to say to the principle?"

"Oh, no sir."

"Then shut up. As I was saying, I have a very important assignment for all of you. I want each of you to write a paper on your future."

Craig rose his hand.

"Yes Craig."

"How are we suppose to write our future, if we don't know what are future will be?"

"Just make it up. Write what you want to happen in your future. What will your job be? Will you get married and have kids? It's all up to you guys."

Cartman rose his hand.

"Yes Eric. Good greef."

"Does it matter how long it is?"

"Just make sure it's long enough to explain your future. Now everybody get started."

"What's your future gonna be like, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"I don't know, yet. I never really thought about my future."

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"We're both gonna be rock starts together, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Stan started writing on his paper, as well as Kyle did.

"Hey Stan, would you like to read my paper?" Wendy asked.

"You're finished already?"

"Wow, you're fast," said Kyle.

"Would you like to read it?" Wendy asked Stan again.

"Sure," he answered, and took the paper and started reading it.

_My Future_

_BY: Wendy Testaburger_

_I think the future is something we should all be surprised about. We don't need to worry about it. We just need to make sure we are successful, and whatever happens to us, we will then know. I don't know what I want to be when I grow up. I don't know what job I want. All I know, is that Stan Marsh is the love of my life, and he always has been._

"Wow," said Stan. "That's pretty deep, Wendy."

"Thanks Stan." She took the paper back, and walked back to her desk.

"What did it say, dude?" Kyle asked.

"Well, Wendy says our future should be a surprise."

"A surprise? But dude, if we know what we're gonna do in our future, then we can work up to that."

"I know. I agree with you. But Wendy's paper was really good."

"You're not gonna say the same thing, are you?"

"Of course not. I know what my future is gonna be like, and I'm writing it down right now."

Right before lunch, Kyle anxiously gave his paper to Stan. "I'm finished! You wanna read it?"

Stan took the paper and read it.

_What my future will be like_

_My name is Kyle Broflovski, and my future is gonna be the greatest. I'm gonna get good grades in school, and work hard for my career. I practice all the time playing music with my best friend, Stan Marsh, and I'm gonna be a rock star with him. _

_I will make lots of money, while having fun at the same time. And I will make sure that my little brother will grow successful just like me. And I will share my money with everyone who I care about._

_And I will always be myself, the Kyle everyone knows._

"Wow, that's pretty good, dude."

"Thanks."

Kyle's paper actually was pretty good. Just as good as Wendy's actually. Wendy was a very smart kid. But Kyle was smart also, and he had a thing for writing and speeches."So, are you gonna show me your song?"

"Yeah, at lunch time."

The bell then suddenly rang for lunch.

"Well, let's go."

The whole class went off for lunch.

**Sorry it was kind of short, but I hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing the song

**I'm glad everybody is liking my story so far! Just to tell you, this is about Stan and Kyle's friendship. But there is more of a plot to it, and it will come in the next couple chapters. But anyways, in this chapter, Stan and Kyle play their music. I really don't know how to describe music, so please don't blame me. **

**Chapter 3: Playing the song**

"Dude, I got the song," Kyle said, as he sat down with his friends at the lunch table.

"Oh brother!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Shut up, Cartman," Stan exclaimed. "If you don't want any part of it, then leave the table."

"Fine." Cartman got up and left.

"Let me see, Kyle." He took the paper from his best friend, and started reading it.

_Discover Together_

VERSE 1:

_Life is full of mysteries,_

_things we need to know._

_We need to discover,_

_what's beyond the globe._

_But you know I can't do it alone,_

_it's a task we do together,_

_and when things seem really tough,_

_I have you by my side._

_CHORUS:_

_Work with me, help me out,_

_to discover what we don't know_.

_It may be sad of what I find,_

_but at least I have you to comfort me._

_VERSE 2:_

_I tried and tried to work so hard,_

_on finding out._

_What the world is really made of,_

_but it doesn't work out._

_You know that I really need you,_

_I need that help._

_To find out why we're really here,_

_and who we are._

_CHORUS:_

_Work with me, help me out,_

_to discover what we don't know._

_It maybe be sad of what I find,_

_but at least I have you to comfort me._

_I always know that when ever I need you,_

_you'll be by my side._

_By: Kyle Broflovski_

"Wow, this is really good, dude," said Stan.

"Thanks."

"We can totally practice it together."

**At Stan's house**

Stan was tuning his electric guitar, when he heard the door open.

In came Kyle with his electric bass and sheet of music. "Hey Stan. Are you ready to practice?"

"Yeah, I am," Stan replied. "Just let me turn up the beat." He went over to his music player, and pushed a button, which started up a drum beat for them.

Kyle got his bass out, and started tuning it, as Stan took another look at the lyrics. "Ok," Stan started, "I think we should start playing what we feel, then we can get the song out."

"That's how rock stars usually do it, right?"

"I think so."

"Ok, let's do this."

Stan started his guitar, and then Kyle started playing his bass. They both thought for a moment, thinking how to sing. Once they got their music figured out, they started singing. Stan started singing first.

"_Life is full of mysteries; things we don't know_."

"_We need to discover..what's beyond the globe_."

"_But you know I can't do it alone. It's a task we do together."_

"_And when things seem really tough; I have you by my side."_

Then Stan and Kyle sang the chorus together, and they took turns on the next verse, then together on the chorus again.

When they were finished, they were silent for a moment, and Stan turned off the drum beat. "Dude, do you think that was gay?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Your lyrics were really good."

"But I don't know if it was our style."

"Dude, don't feel so down on yourself."

"I'm not. I just think that maybe...maybe we should try singing something else."

"Hmm...maybe your right. Don't get me wrong. That was a great song."

"But..."

"But maybe your right. Lets try to play a song more on our feelings."

"Ok dude. How do you feel when your sister beats the crap out of you?"

**Ok, so that was chapter 3. Yes, the song was gay. Totally not their style. Sorry the chapter was so short. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Something's wrong

**Hi everyone! Just to let you guys know, I am making this up as I go. I have no idea what happens next or whatever. It's really tough, but fun. I just hope you guys are liking the story!**

**Chapter 4: Something's wrong**

Stan's sleep was deep. He whimpered, moved around, and he was sweating. All the signs of a dream when he couldn't stay away from them.

_Stan sat on the ground, in the middle of nowhere, playing his guitar. He felt quite alone, and played his music in a relaxing manner. The area was all dirt, and a few small trees. But there wasn't anything else there. He seemed to be the only living animal or human there._

"_Stan Marsh."_

_The nine year old stopped playing his guitar, and curiously looked up. "You again?"_

"_Stop slacking around, and find your reward."_

"_What reward?!"_

"_I already told you. It's a surprise. You'll never know unless you find it."_

"_But what's going on?! Who are you? Where am I? When am I suppose to do this, and where? How? Why?"_

"_I am the one to tell you what's right and wrong."_

_Stan sadly looked down. He already got that answer the last time. But seriously, who was he? "Where am I? Is this real?"_

"_Very real."_

_Stan stood up."What is this place. It looks very...unusual."_

"_The world is unusual. And you have been here before."_

"_What? When have I?"_

"_Many times."_

_Stan looked down at his shoes. "I don't understand."_

_The stranger stepped down until he was eye level with the nine year old. "You must always complete a task. And you should be the winner. You do it a lot...in your living room."_

_Stan backed up, frightened. "What...what do you mean?"_

"_Stop asking. You will know. And this is a dream. But it's real. It will be real."_

"_What?! Who are you?! When will this happen?!"_

"_It will happen at the end of the week. And I must warn you, you will get competitive. And that's how it's suppose to be. Don't trust anyone. Don't tell anyone what you are doing."_

Stan opened his eyes, and gasped. "What is going on?!" He got out of bed, and looked at his calender. Tomorrow was Friday. Well, it was early in the morning, so that meant today was Friday. The end of the week. _I don't understand! What's going on! What is this dream?!_

RING!

Stan looked over at the phone curiously. Who would call at 3:00 am? He walked over, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Stan?"

"Kyle?"

"Hey dude."

"What's up? Why did you call so early?"

"Well, I got very nervous about the homework yesterday."

Stan started to calm down. Hearing his best friend's voice made it seem like nothing was gonna happen. That everything was normal. That the dream he had was nothing. "What homework?"

"The math homework."

"What about it?"

"Problem twelve. I don't understand, and I skipped it. Then I went to bed feeling guilty. And I just have to finish it. I need to get a good grade, ya know."

"Oh." That Kyle. What a smart kid. Stan was smart, too, but Kyle was always getting good grades. "I'm sorry dude. But I didn't understand that problem either."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

"Sorry."

"I..it's ok. Did you get your other homework done?"

"Yes."

"Ok good. Well, I guess I'm gonna get a glass of water, and go back to bed."

"Alright. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." They hung up.

That was the weirdest conversation Stan has had with his best friend in his whole life. Well, at least he had some company to calm his nerves down. Talking to somebody after having a bad dream helped a lot. Only, he didn't really tell Kyle about his dream. But he still talked to him. It still helped.

The four boys waited at the bus stop in a weird silence the next morning. "Dude," Kyle started, "why is everyone so quiet?"

"I saw a hot chick yesterday," Kenny muffled, "and I can't stop thinking about her."

Kyle looked over at Stan. "Why aren't you talking, Stan?"

Stan looked a bit anxious. It seemed as if he was afraid to look out the world.

"Stan?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...really, really tired."

"Ok. A more curious question." He turned to the fat boy. "Cartman why aren't _you_ talking?"

"I'm trying hard to see," he answered.

"Hard to see what?"

"To see how badly this scar is." He showed his arm to the Jew.

"Cartman, that doesn't look like a scratch. It looks more like a cut. Are you cutting yourself?"

"No! That's what fags do! I don't cut myself! You're the one who cuts yourself. YOU ARE THE FAG!"

"Chill dude!"

"He is not a fag, Cartman," Stan finally said.

"Yeah, that's right Stan," said Cartman. "Standing up for your boyfriend. I see how it is."

"Cartman," Kyle started, "you are the biggest hypocrite I've ever met!"

"Look who's talking."

"Aright guys, that's enough," Stan exclaimed. "Cartman, leave Kyle alone. Kyle, ignore him."

"Fine," Kyle firmly said, as he turned away from Cartman.

In the classroom, Stan's eyes were drooping as he was leaning over his hand.

"Stan, Stan!"

Stan shook his head, and looked over at the person who had called him. Which, of course, was Wendy.

"We're getting back our grades for our papers. Aren't you excited?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I didn't read yours yet. I would really like to."

"Ok." He went back to leaning on his hand.

"Stan?"

Stan looked back at his girlfriend. "Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

"Oh."

_What was with that dream? Am I really gonna go to that strange place? What time would it be? Obviously sometime today. No! This is crazy talk! I'm not gonna get obsessed with my dreams."_

"Alright class," Mr. Garrison started, "I have your papers graded. Although, a couple of you didn't seem to take this assignment seriously." He started passing the papers to the students.

"Aw, come on!" Cartman cried as he looked at his paper.

"What did you get, Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"A D+!"

"Let us see the paper, dude," Stan said right before Cartman handed the paper to him.

_My futore will be just likee everi other day. Toomarrow I'm gonna_ eat _my mom's delishous pancakes. The taste of chocolate. Double chocolate with cream. Then I'm gonna rip on the Jew, which is Kyle, the sissy, which is Stan, and the hobo, which is Kenny._

_All my friends have something bad about them. Kyle's Jewish, who lives in a really stupid Jewish family. His little brother is from Canada, but he's still Jewish. And that's all that counts. So I'm gonna call Kyle names, and rip on his religion. Stan is such a pussy. He gets sick just by him spinning 5 miles pur hour. He cries way too much. So I'm gonna make fun of him._

_I'm getting bored! I hate this asinment!_

_-Eric Cartman_

"Dude, what is that?!" Stan asked.

"My paper, fag!" The fat boy snatched the paper from Stan's hands.

"You were suppose to write a paper on when you grow up."

"I grow everyday, dude."

"He means when you become an adult, Cartman," Kyle said.

"Well, that's bull crap! How am I suppose to know what happens when I grow up?! I mean, what types of things are gonna happen when I become like Mel Gibson, and write some movies!"

There was a silence. "Dude!" Kyle exclaimed. "That's what you should have written!"

"That's only half of it. I'm gonna be president, and let all the Jews suffer."

"Dude, weak," said Stan.

"Stan, I got an A!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's great, Wendy."

"What did you get?"

"A B."

"Dude, I got a B," said Kyle.

"Well that sucks. You should have gotten an A."

"I think everyone should have gotten an A," said Wendy. "You shouldn't judge people by their futures."

"That's right. Who cares what we wanna do in the future? It's all up to us, not to them. We shouldn't have to be graded on that."

"You know what I think, Stan?" Cartman asked.

"What?"

"I think you and Wendy are hippies."

Later after school, Kyle came to Stan's house, so they could walk to Cartman's. "Come on, dude!" Kyle exclaimed.

"What is it, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"We were gonna practice our band with Cartman and Kenny."

"Oh yeah."

"Let's go to Cartman's." He ran out of the house, leaving Stan standing. He then came back. "Stan, come on!"

Stan sighed, then walked out with Kyle after he grabbed his guitar.

The two have been walking, and they were half way there to Cartman's house. "Come on, Cartman's gonna be mad at us for being late!" said Kyle, as he ran ahead.

But Stan didn't. He stopped walking completely. He then grew nervous. _It's the end of the week._

Kyle came back. "Stan, come on!"

He just stood there.

"Stan, what's wrong?"

He stood there, giving a face as if there was something on his mind. It was silent, and the only thing heard was the wind.

"Stan, what's wrong?" Kyle came closer to Stan, about 12 inches.

"I...nothing."

"Ya sure?"

"Y...yeah."

"Well, then come on." He ran ahead again.

This time, Stan came.

**Ok, so I hope you liked the chapter! It doesn't have a lot in it. But...at least it was good. Right? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The fight

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone is liking this story! Just to tell you guys, this may not be my longest story. I'm not sure how long it will be, but the plot is picking up. Just to let you guys know. Also, in this chapter, I'm doing something I haven't really done before (since Selfish Cartman always-my first south park fic). I'm gonna use a swear word, but it's gonna be censored. My sister says it's wrong either way, but I have to describe the characters. Ok, on with chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: The fight**

"Wow, I'm surprised you guys showed up," Cartman said to Stan and Kyle, as they entered his garage.

"Why wouldn't we?" Stan asked.

"Because you guys wrote a song, and wanted to play alone. Just the two of you."

"Chill dude," Kyle said. "It's just quiet practice to be prepared with you and Kenny."

"You practice with me, fags!"

"We do, Cartman!"

"But you guys practice together. You fags. And you wrote a song. I'm the song writer!"

"Ok Cartman!" Kyle reached in his backpack, and got the paper with his lyrics on it. "_You_ can decide if it's our type of music." He handed the fat kid the paper.

Cartman anxiously took the paper, and read it. "Are you crazy?!" He crumbled up the paper, and through it on the ground. "WAY too gay!"

"I knew it," Kyle said.

"Don't be that way, man," said Stan. "Cartman's gay. He probably doesn't know the right songs."

"Excuse me!" the fat boy cried. "Do people hate the songs we have done from the past two weeks?!"

Stan and Kyle thought for a second. No. Their songs actually worked.

"Well?!"

"Ok Cartman," Stan said. "You're right. What are we gonna sing?"

Kenny then happily screamed something at the top of his lungs, and started playing the drums wildly.

"Kenny, cut the crap!" Cartman cried.

He kept playing.

"Kenny!"

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Kyle asked the blond-haired boy.

"I bet he's high again!" Cartman cried. "Kenny, cut the crap! You're gonna blow the whole place down!"

All of a sudden, a bowling ball fell from a shelf, and landed on Kenny, leaving nothing but his blood and jacket.

The three boys widened their eyes in shock. "Now who's gonna be the drummer?!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Calm down, dude," said Stan. "Maybe Butters can..."

"Forget it! I'm taking a break! I need something to eat!" He left the garage, leaving only Stan and Kyle.

"Dude, what's his deal?!" Kyle angrily asked.

"I don't know, he's being a butt-hole," Stan replied.

"Why is he like that? I don't get it."

"It's just him, Kyle."

"Yeah, but there's always an explanation."

"His mom, I don't know. She's such a slut."

Kyle laughed. "Yeah. We can always make fun of his mom about it."

Stan laughed. "He gets so mad when we do that. Kind of like when you get mad when he makes fun of _your_ mom."

Kyle stopped smiling. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ya know. More than three times, he's called your mom a b-."

Kyle glared, wishing he hadn't heard that. He hated it when Cartman talked about his mom like that.

"Don't get mad, Kyle! It's no big deal. I mean, she kind of us."

Kyle's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Uh-oh."

Kyle went up to Stan's face. "What did you just say?!"

"Dude! Don't worry..."

"I can't believe you just said that?!"

Stan glared. "Well dude! You have to admit it's true!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! My best friend talking horrible things about my family!"

"Dude, it's just your mom!"

"Oh yeah! Well your dad is stupid!"

"I know he's stupid, Kyle!"

"He's the most stupidest adult and dad in the world!"

Stan's mouth dropped, and angrily pointed at his best friend. "You take that back!"

"No! Not until you take back what you said about my mom!"

"How can I take something back that is true! Your mom is constantly strict about everything that goes on!"

"Your dad is always drinking! He may do something even more stupid! So stupid, that I didn't even think it was possible, since he wouldn't get any stupider!"

"Kyle, I feel like killing you so badly!"

"Ok, well how about I go easy on you, since you're a sissy!"

Stan gasped, and before he knew it, he attacked Kyle, beating the crap out of him. They fought and fought, and continued for five whole minuets, when Cartman came back, tempting to ask what the problem was, but thought the scene was so awesome to him. He felt this had happened before.

Stan finally pinned Kyle to the ground. "I'm done fighting you. But don't look or speak to me!" He ran off.

Kyle got up, and then glared when he saw the smile on Cartman's face.

**Hope you liked it! And if any of the words Stan or Kyle said to each other seemed unlikely for them to say, please let me know!**

**also, since I don't swear, I won't be using censored or uncensored words very often. It will only come every once in a while in my stories.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Starting living dream

**Chapter 6: Starting the living dream**

Stan continued running outside, where it started to get cloudy. He ran and ran until he stopped to catch his breath. He leaned on a building, and started panting. "Screw...Kyle," he said with a glare.

The nine year old calmed down, and started walking with his hands in his pockets. It was pretty windy, and it looked like a storm was gonna start. But he didn't rush home.

"Stan..." a voice whispered.

Stan thought he heard something, but he thought it was just the wind. So he continued walking.

"Stan..."

Stan stopped with a curious look on his face.

"Stan..."

"I'm right here." He looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. But he didn't see anything.

"Stan..."

"Hello? Dude, where are you? Who are you? Come out!"

Nothing happened.

"Hello?!"

"You know who I am..."

Stan was confused. He had never heard this voice before; he thought. "No I don't." _Wait, I don't._ He then realized that it was a stranger, and it wasn't safe to talk to strangers. So he kept walking, ignoring the voice.

"Stan Marsh..."

Now Stan was scared, hearing that the stranger knew his last name, too. So he started running.

"Stan..."

The nine year old started to panic, but kept running. His house was still far away, and he had no idea where the secret stranger was. He then tripped over nothing, and fell face flat to the ground.

After waking up from his dozed off self, he thought he heard foot steps. He slowly turned around, and looked up. There was a black figure, looking at him.

Stan was in so much shock, he didn't movie or get up from the ground.

"Stan Marsh."

"Go away."

"Get up, Stan."

The little boy got up and looked at him. His face was finally visible, and he couldn't believe what he saw. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but it was true. It was the same guy from his dream.

"You seem surprised to see me." His voice was very deep.

"I..."

"I did tell you that your mission would start at the beginning of the weekend."

Stan couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't be. "You're lying," he glared and pointed at the dream stranger.

The dream stranger sighed, and leaned down to Stan's size. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Told me what?"

"When you were sleeping."

"Huh?!"

"In your dream."

Stan gasped, for this was really happening.

"Aw, you do remember."

Stan looked down at his shoes.

"Do you remember what I told you."

"You said something about...finding a reward."

"Yes Stan. A prize. A treasure. And the only way for you to find it, is to..."

"Look for it?"

"Yes, but how do you do that?"

"Umm..."

"You work..."

"I work..."

The dream stranger began to grow impatient. "You work with..."

"No one."

"That's right. You didn't tell anyone about this, did you?"

"No."

"Good. So now you can look for it."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"It's just...this is something I don't really trust for."

"What do you mean, Stan Marsh?"

"I just...just don't wanna do it. This can't be real."

"It is real! You here me!"

Stan became scared. "But I still don't wanna do it."

The dream stranger grabbed Stan by the neck, and started shaking him. "You gotta do this right now, you here me! It's important!"

"Ok, ok!" His throat was then finally released. After he calmed down, he sighed. "How am I supposed to know where to look?"

"Let me ask you. What is one of your favorite things to do?"

"Play with my friends."

"Besides that."

"Play music or football. Basketball, too."

"Besides that. What is it that you do in your living room?"

"Watch TV?"

"And you use your thumbs to control it."

"A remote."

"Yes. A remote. And what remote is that?"

"A TV remote?"

"No! Something you use to fight enemies or race others."

"A video game."

"Yes! A video game. And in video games, you can be in different places."

"Well, yes."

"The way for you to find the reward, is for you to be in a video game. For it is the only way you can find it."

"But how am I suppose to be in a video game?"

"You ask too many questions. You have to answer them all. You will have to do that during your search."

"But..."

"Kids like you...they love to pretend."

"Pretend to do what?"

"Pretend. Imaginate. What ever is in your imagination, will be real life. You have a powerful imagination. You and your friends do."

Stan stood there, unsure of what was going on. But he listened.

"Now," the dream stranger went on, "close your eyes..."

Stan closed his eyes.

"Now, imagine your self as a #1 player. A character, ready to find and search. You are in the world, where you will find it. Imagine yourself."

Stan did so.

"Now open your eyes."

He opened his eyes, and was shocked. He wasn't in his town anymore. He was in the same place that he was in his dream. "What...what happened?!"

"_You_ happened, Stan."

"But...am I not in South Park anymore? I'm not home anymore?"

"You are home. This is just pretend, but also so real. Now look at yourself."

Stan did, and he saw that he had a uniform on, good to be going on an adventure.

"You also have gun. And a rope. You are to start now. It is just like a game. Search for the prize."

"Is the prize real? Or is it just my imagination?"

"The prize is real. But your imagination will help you find it. But remember, work alone. There is one thing you need to remember about a video game."

"What?"

"You are the good guy. But there are not just good guys."

"There are enemies."

"That's right."

"Who will the enemies be?"

"I told you. Work alone. Don't trust anyone."

"So everyone is my enemy."

"That's right. Now you need to get going. You only have three days. If you don't get the prize in three days..."

"What?"

"You'll find out if you don't try hard."

"I will try hard."

"Good. Now go on."

"Wait. What is your name? What do I call you?"

"Call me Bug Feet."

"Bug Feet?"

"Don't make fun of my name. Now go!"

The nine year old turned around, and started his journey.

**Ok, so I guess you guys are wondering what this has to do with Stan and Kyle's friendship. But things will pick up later in the story. I promise you guys. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The adventure begins

**Chapter 7: The adventure begins**

It was very quiet, and very lonely. Stan couldn't see anything around. Just soil, and a couple of trees. He didn't understand his imagination or his dreams. He didn't even know who this Bug Feet guy was. But everything the stranger told him seemed important. And this treasure...it had to be very valuable. He did have to try. He had to work hard.

"ROAR!"

Stan gasped at the loud noise her heard. He looked around, trying to find whatever it was. But he didn't see anything. So he continued walking, but kept his eyes out. Then he heard a growl.

"ROAR!"

Stan turned around and screamed. Right in front of him, was a black panther. It was slowly walking up to him with a growl and threatening look on its face.

The nine year old was backing up, hoping the beast wouldn't attack. But his hopes didn't work.

The big cat jumped, attacking Stan, who dodged out of the way, rolling on the ground. Stan then dozed off after he got a scratch on his arm.

In the real world, a black cat angrily hissed, and ran away from the unconscious boy. He then opened his eyes, and saw a street sign. He wasn't imagining anymore, but he had to get back. So he closed his eyes, and started his imagination again.

The panther was long gone, and Stan sighed with relief after he looked at his scratch. After he got up, he thought he heard shouting. So he ran ahead to go find out what it was.

**Ok, sorry it was really short. Really sorry. I guess I broke a new record. LoL. But please review. Well, I guess there is nothing to review about. But this chapter was just basically about the start of Stan's adventure. But things will get more exciting in the next chapter, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8: The enemy

**Chapter 8: The enemy**

Stan kept going, when he ran into the edge of a cliff. It was so far down, that he couldn't see anything but mist. He looked ahead. There was no way for him to get across. There had to be another way. But before he turned around, he heard the voice again. He looked down and saw some small figuring dangling.

The person seemed to be struggling, as he held on to a branch.

Stan couldn't let him die. "Hang on!" He got out his rope, and tired it around a rock. He then tossed the other end down."Grab on!"

He grabbed on to the rope, and let Stan pull him up.

After a full minuets of pulling, the two rested on the ground for a couple of minuets. Stan then looked at him. The person was his same size, but he had a helmet over his face, so he couldn't see what his face looked like. "Are you ok?" Stan asked.

He said nothing, and just stared at him. But he then got up, and ran away.

Stan grew curious, but then more concerned. Bug Feet said that Stan couldn't trust anyone. Anyone who he faced were his enemy. _Oh no. This guy could be after the reward!_ Stan started running after the stranger.

It wasn't long before Stan ran over and jumped on the stranger. "Hey!" the stranger cried. "Get off of me!"

But he didn't. HE had to win. He said he would try hard. He was gonna get that reward. The stranger pushed Stan off, and looked at him. Then all of a sudden, he took out some object.

Stan got up, and looked at him curiously. He then grew shocked when he saw that the object became a light saber. The color of a bright orange. Stan couldn't believe it. How could he win against that? But then he remembered he had a gun. So he took it out, and pointed it toward the stranger.

But the stranger quickly swiped the gun with his light saber, causing the gun to brake in half. _Oh crap, _Stan thought. The stranger started walking toward him, ready for a fight.

What could Stan do? He didn't have anything but his bare hands! He then saw the weapon coming toward him, so he dodged it. He then looked around, and saw a big fat branch. He ran over and picked it up. Then he turned around, ready for the stranger to attack.

The stranger tried to break the stick, but surprisingly it didn't break. Stan evilly smiled at him. "Our power is equal."

The stranger angrily attacked Stan, pinning him to the ground. But Stan's stick blocked the light saber from hurting him. Stan then hit him on the shin, causing him to scream out and fall. Stan then got up, and stood, ready for the stranger to fight him again.

The stranger quickly got up, and slowly stepped toward Stan, who stepped toward him. The stranger moved his light saber, ready to hit Stan. But he used his stick to block it. He started hitting the light saber, which was protecting the stranger.

They continued for 15 whole minuets, when Stan finally hit the light saber out of the stranger's hand. The stranger looked at it, but before he could go get his weapon, Stan hit him in the shin again, and ran over to get the light saber.

The nine year old evil grinned at the stranger once he grabbed the light saber. "There's no way you can win."

But the stranger, who started to scream, angrily attacked Stan, and pinned him to the ground. He started scratching him, but Stan finally hit the stranger's arm with the light saber. The stranger screamed, and got off of Stan.

Stan then started walking toward the stranger, and simply hit him again, this time causing the helmet to fall off. The stranger then fell back on the ground.

Stan started walking over to him, and gasped. "KYLE?!"

The Jew slowly opened his eyes, and struggled to get up.

Stan was in shock. The whole time he was fighting his own best friend?!

Kyle finally got up, and looked at Stan with a weak glare.

"Kyle...why?"

He didn't reply.

"Kyle. Why did you do this?"

He still didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over, pushed Stan to the ground, and took the light saber back.

Stan got up and faced his best friend again. "Kyle, why?!"

"Ask yourself that!" the Jew snapped.

"Kyle...I can't believe it."

"Believe it, Stan. It's my job."

"You're job to do what?"

"Do get it. To get the reward."

"What?! That's MY job!"

"I don't really care what you say, Stan! Bug Feet told me I had to do it!"

Stan gasped. "Bug Feet?! You know him?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know him! You know him?!"

"Yes! He told me I had to get the reward!"

"He also said to work alone. Don't trust anybody."

Stan couldn't believe it. "That's right. I'm not suppose to trust anybody. Which means I can't trust you."

"Good job. You really are smarter than your dad."

Stan glared. "At least my mom isn't a b-!"

"Bug Feet also said that everyone is my enemy! So stand back, Stan. And maybe you won't get hurt." He ran off.

"No! You are not getting that prize! I am!" He started running after him, and finally caught up with him.

"No Stan!" Kyle cried.

Stan tackled Kyle to the ground. "I said I would work hard to find it."

"I said that, too! Now get off of me before I cut your head off!" He pushed his so called best friend off, and continued running.

Stan ran after him. He kept running and running, when he finally stopped at his best friend. They were both in front of a loud river. They both looked out at it in shock. There didn't seem to be away to get across.

Kyle then looked at Stan with a glare. "Where there's a will, there's a way. Even if it takes sacrifice."

Stan glared. "Don't' think you can do that, Kyle. I have to get that prize."

**So I guess you guys were right. It was Kyle! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stan vs Kyle

**Chapter 9: Stan vs. Kyle**

Stan and Kyle still stood in front of the river, figuring out a way to get across. "Don't think that you're gonna get there first," Kyle said, as he walked up closer to the water, "because I'm faster and smarter than you."

"I beg the differ on both of those comments," said Stan, as he got his rope out. "I'm the one who's getting across."

"With that old thing? Your nuts."

"Oh you won't think that once I get over there." after making a loop in a not, he through one end of the rope toward the trees, but he missed.

Kyle gave an evil smile and chuckled. "I am smarter. And as long as you keep doing what you're doing, I will get there faster." He started taking his top off.

"What are you going?" Stan curiously asked.

"Getting across."

"You're gonna _swim_ across? Are you crazy?!"

"No. It will work much better than your idea."

Stan threw the rope again, and luckily it got attached to a branch. He evilly smiled, as Kyle looked at him in concern. He was actually wrong. "Go ahead and go in the water," said Stan, as he got ready to swing across, "because there's no way I'm letting you use my rope." He then jumped and swung really fast.

Kyle watched him, not believing this was happening. But he started cracking up laughing once his best friend roughly hit the tree, and got stuck in the branches. "Real smart, Stan!"

Stan glared, and looked down at Kyle, who was about to jump. _He's crazy._ But as if he cared.

The Jew finally jumped into the river, and started swimming. Although he barely moved, since the rapids were pushing him back.

Stan chuckled. "Hopefully there isn't a waterfall!" he teased.

Kyle glared, as he continued swimming.

Stan smiled, and jumped out of the tree. He was bruised up, and he had some twigs coming out of his messy hair, which was briefly coming down his hat. But that didn't stop him. He started to run.

Kyle struggled, and was shocked that Stan forgot his rope. It was still there, and he could easily grab it, and pull himself to shore. _No! I'm not gonna cheat! I'm not gonna have help from him!_ He continued swimming, but again, he barely moved. He started to doubt himself. He wasn't being smart. So he grabbed the rope and pulled himself to shore. He wouldn't let Stan know.

Stan was now walking in a forest, trees everywhere. This world was weird. First it started out as deserted, then cliff, then river, now forest? He really did have a weird imagination. Where did he get it from? He stopped for a moment, and reached his hand to get his gun, but then he realized it wasn't there. "Oh crap," he exclaimed. Kyle had broken it with his light saber. _That freak. _Now he didn't have a weapon, and Kyle still did. This was not cool at all. He had to find something quick. But he really had to keep going, so he could find the treasure.

The nine year old started running again. He ran and ran, until he suddenly saw a big lizard hiss at him. He gasped with fear. He hated reptiles. Especially snakes. But lizards were close to that. He was so shocked, he couldn't breathe or speak.

The lizard, which was about eight feet long, kept a threatening look in its face, and started walking toward Stan. If only he had some kind of weapon, he could beat the creature for sure. But he had nothing. He didn't even have his rope with him. He left it down at the river! "Ah! Stay away from me!" He picked up a rock, and threw it at the lizard, which screeched so loudly, and ran away.

The boy stood there, shocked that it happened so fast. He then looked ahead of him, and couldn't believe what he saw. A pile of rocks. A big pile or rocks. So high, he couldn't measure it.

"Don't move."

Stan curiously turned around, and saw Stan, holding his light saber.

"Don't even try, Stan."

"You're just staying that, so I won't get the reward before you."

"Don't try, because it's too dangerous. It won't work."

"Yeah, good one. I know it's all a trick."

Kyle glared.

Stan turned around, and ran over to the pile of rocks. He started climbing. His best friend watched, and couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible. Anything could happen.

"If you knew video games, you'll know that anything would pop up! I'm finding another way."

"Do what you want!" Stan shouted. "But I'm gonna climb this to the top, and I'm gonna find that reward." He kept climbing.

Kyle was tempted to move on, and find another way, but he just couldn't. He kept watching Stan climb. It looked so tough. He could fall, or a rock could fall. "Stan!"

Stan stopped, and looked down. "What?!"

"You're crazy, Stan! It's so stupid!"

"Do you want me to go back down there, and fight you or something?!"

Kyle thought for a moment. "Yes! I do!"

Stan sighed, and started climbing back down. It took him about 40 seconds, and he finally got to the bottom. "Ok," he started, "come on, lets fight."

Kyle walked up to him, and started laughing. "Are you crazy? You don't have any weapon, and _I _do. You don't know what you're in to. _I'm _the smarter one. _I'm_ the strongest one. _I'm_ gonna find that reward, and I know what's coming! Unlike you."

Stan suddenly kicked Kyle in the crotch, who yelped, and fell down, dropping his light saber, and holding on to his crotch.

Stan took the light saber, and leaned down to Kyle's face, and whispered. "You didn't see that coming, did you? _I'm_ the smarter one, and_ I_ will find what I'm looking for." He started running, finding another direction to go to.

Kyle just lay there, not believing what just happened. "He had been kicked in the crotch by his friends before, but it was just for fun. This was serious. Stan just hurt him. He eventually started pulling himself, and suddenly saw some weird shiny thing flying toward him.

The shiny thing turned into Bug Feet. "Kyle," he started.

"Yeah," he weakly replied.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting that reward, Bug Feet."

"You're not trying hard enough."

"Yes I am!"

"I said for you not to let anybody get in your way. Don't trust anyone."

"I'm doing exactly what you told me."

"Then why have you stopped Stan Marsh from climbing that pile of rocks?"

The Jew looked down at his shoes nervously. "He could have gotten killed."

"And why is that a problem!" He grabbed Kyle's neck, and held him up in the air, just like he had done to Stan before. Kyle started freaking out. "Don't worry about him!" Bug Feet went on. "He is the enemy!"

Kyle started gasping. "Let me go! I'll do what you say!"

Bug Feet had a serious anger problem. It would be hard for anyone to trust him, but maybe he just had an anger management problem. The reward must have been very important. He harshly threw Kyle to ground.

The Jew grunted as he fell on his stomach, and got up on his knees, then looking back at Bug Feet, who had walked over to him. "Let me ask you, young Kyle. This is like a video game, right?"

"Y...yes."

"And in video games, you try your hardest to get to the reward, right?"

"Yes."

He leaned down, eye level with Kyle. "But there is always some enemy to stop you. What do you usually do to that enemy."

"Defeat them."

"That's right. This reward is worth everything. It can change the world, and it is real. Don't let this freak get in your way. Kill him."

"W...what?"

"KILL him."

"For real?"

"Do not stop your imagination. Kill him in this world so you can get that reward. The real world is way different then your imagination."

"I have no weapon."

Big Feet held up a sword, and gave it to Kyle. "Do what you have to do."

Kyle took it, and ran after Stan.

Bug Feet smiled. "I am such a good liar."

Stan stopped to rest, and started panting. He had finally gotten out of the forest. What a relief. Maybe he was close to the reward. But then he remembered that Bug Feet told him he had three days. This must have been a big adventure. He looked at the sky. It was getting dark. He then looked at his watch. At least he still had his watch in his imagination. It was 7:45 pm. He then looked ahead. "Oh great."

There was another cliff, only there were tall rock formations, so he could jump onto and get across. He went over to the edge, and looked at it carefully. The first jump didn't look too far, but still pretty far. He was about to jump when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Stop!" Kyle cried, as he was running over.

_Oh great._ Stan held out his light saber, which use to be Kyle's, ready for him to attack. But once the Jew came over, he gently pushed Stan, causing him to drop the light saber, which fell down the cliff. "No!" He then looked up at Kyle, who was evilly grinning.

"You have nothing now," the Jew said, ready to attack Stan with his sword.

But he quickly dodged it, jumping across to the first rock. He had made it, and looked back at Kyle, who was glaring at him. But Stan gasped when he saw that Kyle was about to make the jump. So he jumped to the next rock. There were still two more to go.

Kyle made his first jump, and stood there, looking at his best friend. He then jumped again, and was ready to hit Stan with his sword, but he jumped to the next rock. "Ah!" Kyle yelled.

Stan jumped to the next one, and then made it to the other side. "I'm getting that reward!" Stan cried.

"No you're not!" The Jew jumped his last two rocks, and to the other side where Stan stood. "I'm getting them!"

Stan started running.

"I won't let you win, Stan!" He ran after him.

Stan kept running, and looked ahead. There was some weird misty smoke way ahead. Stan grew curious. Where was he going to next? But then he tripped over a rock, and fell.

Kyle finally caught up with his best friend, and slowed down, stepping up to Stan, who was laying on his stomach. He then looked up to Kyle, who was glaring.

"I have to stop you, Stan."

"You won't stop me, Kyle." He finally stood up. "'Cause I'm getting that reward."

"No you're not!" Kyle aimed his sword toward Stan's head, but Stan ducked, aware of it. But Kyle wasn't finished. He suddenly aimed at him again, and stabbed him in the stomach.

Stan gasped hard, and stared into space.

Kyle could have sworn he saw a tear come out of Stan's left eye. He then took the sword out of Stan's stomach.

Stan fell on his knees, his hands on his wound, and started coughing, blood coming out of his mouth. The Jew stood there, curiously looking at his best friend. This couldn't be real. He never wanted to imagine blood. _I don't care what Bug Feet says. I'm stopping my imagination._

Kyle went back to the real world. He was shocked. Where was he?! He looked behind him, and there was a small pit, with four rocks across it. He then looked in front of him, and gasped. "Stan!"

Stan lay there, trying to breath. There really was blood on his stomach, and Kyle looked at his sword. There was blood there, too.

Kyle Broflovski really did stab his best friend in the gut.

**Loved it? Hated it? Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10: My best friend is dying

**Sorry for the long update. I had a writers block. But now I'm back! This chapter may be very, very short, though. Sorry about that. But I hope it's worth it.**

**Chapter 10: My best friend is dying..**

"Stan!" Kyle cried again. "Oh my god!" He leaned down to his best friend, who was just gasping for air. And the pain in his gut just kept increasing, never stopping. The blood kept coming, too. "Stan."

He didn't reply; like it was possible.

"What have I done. Stan, you have to be ok."

He just kept gasping, not looking at Kyle, and he was tempted to fall, and to not live anymore.

"This can't be true Stan." The Jew started to cry. "Bug Feet said that...it wasn't real. I didn't mean to, Stan! I didn't mean it! Stan?"

And Stan made a big groan, and fell on his stomach.

"Stan!" Kyle grabbed his best friend, and turned him over, holding his head up. "Stan, please don't go."

Stan opened his eyes, and finally looked at his best friend. He didn't seem angry, but very upset. The eyes looked like little puppy eyes. "K...Kyle..."

Kyle grew anxious, now that he heard Stan speak.

"I...I didn't...mean it."

"You didn't mean what?"

"What I..." he gasped between each word. "Your mom..."

Kyle stood up. "Who cares! Stan, I didn't mean what I did to you!"

Stan lay his eyes on the sword that Kyle had in his hand, then pointed to it. "You did..."

Kyle looked at his sword. "No! I didn't no it was real!" He dropped it. "Please Stan! I didn't! You have to believe me!" He cried even more.

"I...do."

Kyle leaned back down to his best friend. "I'm so sorry, Stan. You will be fine. I promise you."

Stan tried to believe him, but it seemed impossible. The pain was horrible, and he felt his life draining.

"You'll be fine."

Stan slowly reached his hand out, and briefly took Kyle's, then looked into his eyes with sorrow. He then coughed again, blood coming out of his mouth. And he couldn't see Kyle anymore after that.

"Stan? Stan?!" He felt the grip on his hand decrease, and Stan's hand dropped. And his eyes were closed, and his face was pale. "Stan! No! Stan please!" He started sobbing! He then put his head over his best friend's chest. It wasn't moving, and his heart wasn't pumping. "No! Stan! No!"

The Jew got up, and angrily shouted, cursing at God. "You let me kill my best friend! You did! No! No!" He fell to the ground. "I'll never forgive myself!" He continued sobbing. "Stan! My..best friend!"


	11. Chapter 11: Heal

**I don't really like this chapter very much. I felt I rushed it. So sorry if it didn't turn out well.**

**Chapter 11: Heal**

"No Eric, I'm not doing it!" Butters cried, as he was in Cartman's garage.

"Come on Butters, I need you!"

"Well, you can do it yourself. You did a horrible thing that last time I was in your band. I said no." He started walking away.

"Butters!"

The blond-haired kid stopped.

"I need you on the drums!"

"I'm not doing it!" He ran off.

"Fine, I'll get somebody else!"

Butters kept running and running. He ran for a while, when he heard sobbing. He quietly walked, trying to find out where it was coming from. And then he found Kyle. He ran over. "Kyle!"

The Jew was sitting, with his knees up. He then stopped crying when he heard the voice.

"Kyle, what happened?" Butters asked as he came over. "Is everything ok?"

Kyle continued crying even more. He had never cried so much before.

"Kyle?"

"It's...St...Stan." He pointed to the nine year who lay on the ground, dead.

Butters looked over with shock, and walked over to him. "Is...is he ok?"

Kyle sniffed. "No."

Butters turned around. "What do you mean no?"

"I...I mean...somebody killed him." He just couldn't tell anyone it was him who had killed his best friend. But really, it wasn't his fault. It was Bug Feet's fault. So he was partly telling the truth.

Butters gasped, and started crying. "Oh no!" He ran over to Kyle and gave him a hug, as he cried all over him. Kyle continued crying, too. But then he felt this wasn't gonna help.

Kyle finally pushed him off. "What happened?" Butters asked. "Who killed him? And how did it happen?"

Kyle really didn't know how to explain it. How could he tell Butters that it was all his imagination, yet real? "I just can't tell you! I want Stan back! Why Stan, why!" He ran over to his dead best friend, and started hugging him.

"Gee, this must be harder for you then it is for me."

"He's my best friend. I can't believe it."

"You sound an awful like Stan himself."

The Jew continued crying, as Butters curiously looked down at the sword. "How did this get here?" He picked it up.

Kyle stopped his sobbing, and looked back at Butters. "Uh..."

Butters then gasped as he saw the blood on the end of the sword. He looked back at Kyle, then the sword again. Then he finally looked at Stan, and noticed his wound.

Kyle then knew that Butters caught him red handed.

"Kyle..." he dropped the sword, and started stepping back.

"Butters, it's not..."

"You...why..." He ran off.

"Butters!"

Butters kept running and running, when he finally ran into Cartman. "Butters, what is wrong with you?!" he asked the kid, who started crying. "Butters, what's wrong?"

"It's...It's Stan! And Kyle!"

Cartman gasped. "What about them?"

"Stan's dead!"

"What?!"

"It's true! And Kyle..._He's_ the one who killed him!"

"Kyle killed Stan! You're lying!"

"No, it's true! He stabbed him in the gut."

"Why would he do that?!"

"I don't know!" He started sobbing on Cartman, who just stood there, shocked.

"It's...it's ok, Butters." He hugged the blond-haired boy.

"No, it's not ok! Kyle's a murderer!"

"Oh no."

"What?" He curiously looked up at his fat friend.

"If he's a murderer, and he killed Stan...then maybe...he just might kill one of us!"

Butters pulled himself away from Cartman. "No! He can't kill us! What are we suppose to do?!"

"I'll tell you what we're suppose to do. We have to kill him ourselves."

Butters was shocked. "Wh...what?"

"Butters, it's the only way."

"What? We can't do that! H..he's our friend!"

"Butters, if he becomes a murderer, and decides to kill us, he is NOT our friend."

"Well...well I guess so. But...it just doesn't seem right. I don't want to become like him by murdering him."

"Butters, it's for a good purpose."

"Oh...ok."

"Good. Come with me." He grabbed Butters' hand, and ran off.

Kyle was dragging Stan to the church. There was only one way to save his friend, even if it didn't work. He kept dragging and dragging him.

"Hello, my child," Jesus said. "What seems to be going on?"

Kyle dropped his best friend in front of Him. "Stan has died. Can you heal him?"

"How did he die, Kyle?"

He didn't say anything, and Jesus knew that he did something wrong. "Don't like, Kyle."

"I...I killed him. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought it was all pretend. I wasn't thinking! I listened to a stranger! I shouldn't have! I'm sorry!" He started crying. "But please, heal him. If you heal him, you can punish me. Punish me all you want."

"Now, now, Kyle. Everyone makes mistakes."

"What?" he looked up at Him curiously.

"I said everyone makes mistakes. You made a mistake. And plus, you didn't mean to. But even if you did, I would forgive you."

"You would?"

"Of course."

Kyle stopped his crying, and smiled.

"I will heal your best friend."

"Thank you so much."

Jesus put his hands over Stan. "Heal, Stan, my child, heal."

There was silence, and Kyle gasped when he saw that Stan wasn't pale anymore. His wound was gone, and he started breathing. "Stan!" He leaned down to him. "Stan?"

Stan opened his eyes. "K..Kyle?"

"Oh Stan, you're alright!" He hugged his best friend.

"Kyle, how did I come back to life?"

"Jesus did." He looked back. "Jesus?"

"He's gone."

"He did heal you, though. Stan, I am so sorry. I didn't..."

"It's ok, Kyle. You're my best friend. And _I'm _sorry."


	12. Chapter 12: Working together

**Chapter 12: Working together**

"Kyle, what about the reward?" Stan asked.

"What?"

"The reward. The one Bug Feet told us about."

"Dude, did you know that the reward caused me to almost kill you for good? It's not worth it."

"But it _can_ be worth it. Especially if we work together."

Kyle smiled. _Work together, as friends. Working together made things get done faster. And if one of them was having trouble, the other would be there to help. Working together was the best way to go._ "Maybe you're right. Maybe this treasure is something important..."

"And it would be greater if we worked together."

"Ok dude, lets do it."

The two boys walked right back where they left off to, and once they opened their eyes, they were back in their imagination. There was a misty field way ahead of them. "What next?" Kyle teased.

Stan laughed, and started walking with his best friend.

When they finally got to the misty field, they stood there curiously. "Do you think it's safe?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know," Stan replied. "It's hard to see."

"For some reason I have the feeling that we're almost there."

"Yeah, me too. We have to through this. We're almost to the reward! It must be something great."

"Yay! Lets go!" The Jew started running ahead. He ran so fast, that Stan couldn't see him anymore.

"Kyle, wait up!" He was about to move, but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Stan Marsh."

The nine year old turned around, and saw Bug Feet.

"You're alive."

"Yes, I am. Kyle told me about what happened. He said that you told him to kill me. I can't believe you would do such a thing." He was glaring now.

"Don't freak, Stan. I am only telling you two to not trust each other."

"Well, it's not working for us. We're best friends. We can't go against each other."

"It will only slow you down." Bug Feet took a step closer to Stan.

"It will not slow me down."

"I know it will. Because this misty field is the Poison Field. All this mist is poison, and if you breathe in it, you will die."

"What?!" Stan started running through the field.

"It will only slow you down!"

"Kyle!" Stan cried. "Kyle, where are you?!" He then gasped when he saw his best friend laying on his back. "Kyle!" He ran over to him.

The Jew wasn't breathing, and his eyes were closed.

"Kyle, no!" He started sobbing.

"Stan? I'm ok."

Stan gasped. "Kyle!"

Kyle stood up. "I was holding me breath."

"But why are we still alive?"

"Look!" Kyle pointed up where the mist was. "We're so short, that we can walk under it!"

"Come on!"

The two boys continued running, when they finally saw the end. "Look!" Kyle exclaimed. "We're almost through the field!"

"Come on!" They almost got to the end, when two figured appeared in front of them. The two shapes were black, and their eyes were glowing red.

**Sorry the chapter was so short. But please review! **

**Also, if you go to my profile, I have three stories that I will be writing soon, and I would like you guys to vote for which one you want to be posted first. Below on my profile I have the summaries to the stories. So please do that!**


	13. Chapter 13: The new enemies

**Looks like this story is longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. Hey, this chapter may be kind of short, but worth it.**

**Chapter 13: The new enemies**

"Kill him," one of the figures said. His voice was very deep, more deep them Bug Feet.

"Ahh!" Stan and Kyle screamed together, and ran passed the two figures.

"Kill him!"

"What were those?!" Kyle asked as he was running with Stan.

"I have no idea," Stan replied, "just keep running."

All of a sudden, the two figures appeared right in front of the boys, who gasped. "Kill him," the same figure said.

"They wanna kill us, Stan," Kyle said.

"Yeah," Stan replied, "ya know when Bug Feet said there will be enemies? Well, I think _they_ are the actual enemies."

The two figures each held up a sword, ready to fight.

"Look out, dude!" Kyle exclaimed, and dodged the weapons with his best friend. "How are we gonna fight them? We don't have any weapons."

The two figures started walking up to them again.

"What are we gonna do?!"

The two figures came in front of them, and reached their hands out, aiming toward Kyle. They grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. The Jew screamed with terror, as he looked up at the two figures, who were ready to kill him.

"Kyle, no!" Stan cried, as was about to attack the enemies, but got swiped in the face by one of their swords, and fell down on the ground.

One of the enemies held his sword up, ready to stab Kyle. "Good bye, Kyle."

"No!" Kyle shut his eyes tight, trying to get out of his imagination. But for some reason it wasn't working. He tried many times, and thought he saw a familiar face looking down at him with a glare. But the background still wasn't normal. He closed his eyes one more time, and...

"Cartman?!" The Jew cried. He was finally in the real world. "Get off of me!" He pushed the fat boy off of his body. "What are you doing?!"

"Eric, he's alive!" Butters cried, as he was looking down at Stan, who got up.

"Butters, what's going on?" he asked.

"Kyle killed you."

"Yeah Kyle!" Cartman exclaimed. "You killed Stan!"

"No!" Kyle cried. "Stan's fine!"

Cartman grabbed the collar of Kyle's jacket. "No Kyle. You killed Stan right in the gut."

"But he's here!" Butters exclaimed.

Cartman dropped Kyle, and walked over to Stan. "It must be a ghost."

Stan glared. "I'm not a ghost, Cartman. I'm alive. I'm real."

Cartman turned back to Kyle. "Butters said you killed Stan! He saw the blood!"

"It was an accident, Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed. "But then Jesus healed him."

The fat boy walked up to Kyle and pointed at him. "You're a murderer. I can't let you kill anybody us. You can't kill me."

"Cartman, it was an accident!"

"Yeah dude," Stan said.

Cartman turned back to Stan.

"Bug Feet told him that the only way for him to get the prize, is for him to kill me. He said that it wouldn't actually affect me. But he was wrong. But he never meant to hurt me."

"Yes he did! Wait a minuet, who's Bug Feet? He sounds so familiar. And...what's this prize?"

"You can't have it, Cartman," Kyle said, pointing to his fat friend.

"Hey, if it's something that you're getting, I must have it! What is this prize?"

"It's nothing. Stan, get back in your imagination!"

And so they did, and ran away from the two enemies with the glowing red eyes.

**Don't forget to vote on my profile for my next South Park episode!**

**Oh, and by the way, this is a very random question that I'm still trying to find the answer to. I read on Wiki that Stan and Wendy lost their virginity, because they had sex behind a tree. Wiki can be false sometimes, but I really wanted to know for sure. Does anybody know any of that? It said that Matt and Trey talked about it in an interview but I can't find it!**

**Anyways, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Resting

**Ok, before we go on with this chapter, I'll have to say that I put something in this chapter that may be a little shocking. It's just the way that Cartman acts with Butters. Just so you know. I don't know, I just wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't say "that girl's stupid! Cartman would never act like that!" He just may seem out of character. anyways, on with chapter 14! Wow, this is longer than I thought! **

**Chapter 14: Resting**

Cartman and Butters were unaware of Stan and Kyle running away. So that meant the best friends got ahead start, and Cartman and Butters couldn't see them anymore. "It's getting dark," said Cartman, as he looked up at the sky. "They're bond to stop and rest. And so shall we."

"I think we lost them," Kyle said.

"Over there," Stan said, pointing to a big bolder. And he stopped next to it. "We can rest here." He sat down with Kyle. "How did Butters find out, Kyle?"

Kyle was silent, but finally spoke. "I guess Butters heard me crying. He came, and I told him that you died. But I didn't tell him that it was me who did it. But he saw the bloody sword and the wound on your stomach. So...he just knew it was me. He probably then told Cartman."

"Oh." Stan looked down at his shoes, but was tempted to ask another question. "Kyle?"

"Yes Stan?"

"How long did you know about that reward?"

The Jew sighed. "I was having these...dreams."

Stan grew really curious.

"Bug Feet was in them. He told me I needed to find a reward, to trust no one, and that...it would start today."

"Dude, I have been having the same dreams. They really freaked me out."

"Same here! I was so scared when I woke up the second time. So...I thought if I heard your voice I would feel better."

Stan kept listening to his best friend talk.

"So I called you, asking you about our homework."

"You mean...the homework didn't bother you?"

"Not really. I was just scared. It was an excuse to talk to you, so I wouldn't be scared anymore."

"So the whole time, I wasn't the only one who had those dreams. I didn't know."

"I didn't know either."

"Who is this Bug Feet? Why is he doing this?"

"I have no idea! I wish I knew. But I'm really sorry I took this too seriously."

"I am, too. Those scars that you have, I gave them to you."

"It's ok, Stan."

"Hey." Stan got his backpack, and reached inside, taking a piece of paper out. "It's my assignment for my future. Do you wanna read it?"

"Sure." He took the paper and began reading.

_My Future_

_My name is Stan Marsh, and I want my life to be successful. I'm nine years old, and I still have a long way to go. So that means I have plenty of time, but I need to work hard._

_I don't want my life to be dump. I wanna stay away from drugs, and I won't have sex until I'm married. I'm gonna get good grades, and work hard on my music. I wanna be a rock star with my best friend, Kyle Broflovski, and work hard in my band. _

_My family is very important to me, even though I think they're wacked out. So I want to do the best for them, also. And Wendy Testaburger is the love of my life. She always has been. And she always will be. My life should never be bad. It should be good._

"That was great, Stan," Kyle said when he was done reading. "I'm getting really tired."

"Yeah, we should get some sleep. The sun is about to go down."

And so the two boys lay down on the cold ground, and went to sleep.

Cartman and Butters already had their rest stop, and were now sleeping. Well, Butters was, but not Cartman. He couldn't get to sleep, because he had to think this all out. There was this prize, and he had to get it. But he had to stop Stan and Kyle. He then heard whimpering, and looked over at Butters.

The blond-haired kid seemed to be having a disturbing sleep. "Kyle, no, you didn't do it!" he mumbled. "You didn't! You can't! No!"

Cartman felt annoyed, but then he realized for some reason, that maybe Butters had every right to be this way. Even if Kyle said it was an accident, it was still very shocking. Besides, he knew that Kyle was a Jew, and couldn't trust him. He could kill anybody. The fat boy sighed, and inched closer to Butters. He took his hand. "It's alright, Butters. We'll get through this. And I'll make sure that Jew doesn't hurt either one of us."

Surprisingly, Butters calmed down, and squeezed Cartman's hand.

The fat boy knew it was annoying for the wimp to hold his hand, but it seemed to calm him down. Nothing bad would happen. Butters wouldn't panic, and neither would Cartman.

"_Eric..."_

Cartman gasped, when he thought he heard somebody whisper his name. But it was probably just the wind.

**Ok. So I watched Super Fun Time. And I just think Cartman and Butters are cute together. NOT gay for each other, just...I just think they're cute just being together. So..I just had to put that in. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The real enemy

**About my profile and voting, I'm gonna give two weeks for that, and which ever one has the most results, wins! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 15: The real enemy**

"Stan? Stan!"

Stan woke up, and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He was in some park near a big bolder in the real world. "Where are we?"

"Imagine, Stan!" Kyle cried.

So he did.

"Look!" Kyle pointed ahead, and way far away there was some shiny thing ahead.

Stan gasped. "W...what is it?"

"It's the prize! I just know it is! We're almost there!"

Stan gasped again. "Alright, lets go!" And they both ran off.

The two have been running for a while, and they were almost there. "Come on!" Kyle cried. "We're almost there! Almost there!"

"No Kyle," a deep voice said, as the two enemies with the red glowing eyes, Cartman and Butters, appeared in front of them. "It's time for you to die."

"What?! Cartman! Just stop it! I didn't mean to kill Stan!"

"Yeah Cartman," said Stan, "he wouldn't hurt anyone."

Everyone realized that they were back in the real world. "That's what you think, Stan!" Cartman exclaimed. "Never trust this Jew! First, I'm gonna kill him. Then I'm gonna get that prize." He looked behind him, and saw some big purple figure. It looked like a big diamond. "I'll be right there, my precious."

"Cartman," Kyle started, "what's killing me gonna do?"

The fat boy was silent. "It's...it's gonna stop you."

"Stop me? Stop me from what? Something that I'm never gonna do? It's not for a good reason!" He stepped closer to Cartman and grabbed the fat boy's arm. "But this Cartman," he revealed the cuts on his arm, "this could be for a good reason. Are you sure you're not cutting?"

"I'm not cutting, Kyle! Now just get out of my way!" He pushed Kyle to the ground, and ran ahead to the big diamond, and tried to pick it up. But nothing happened. He started grunting. "Why can't I lift it?"

"Enough!" a deep voice exclaimed.

Everyone looked behind, and saw Bug Feet coming toward them.

"I had had enough with all this team work! And the waiting!"

"Bug Feet," Stan started, but didn't know what to say.

Bug Feet walked closer to Cartman, who was still trying to get the diamond, but then stopped and looked at him. "Eric Cartman."

Stan and Kyle looked at each with shock.

"Remember me, Eric?"

Cartman didn't know what to say. "What?! I don't remember nothing about you!" He went back to trying to get the prize, but Bug Feet interrupted again.

"_I'm_ the one who gave you those cuts."

Cartman stopped, and looked at Bug Feet curiously. "What?!"

"I was trying to talk to you...in your dreams. But for some reason, I couldn't get through, and you kept dreaming about ice cream and cheesy poofs. So I gave you cuts to get your attention. But apparently that hasn't worked either."

"Wait a minuet," said Kyle, "what does Cartman have to do with this?"

"Don't you get it," Bug Feet went on, "I am part of Eric's imagination."

The fat boy was confused.

"Remember Eric, you created me in your stories. I'm a random character that you created for me to kill all Jews."

Cartman gasped. "Bug Feet! I remember you!" He smiled.

"You betrayed me."

Cartman's smile turned into a frown.

"You wouldn't reply to me. So that's why I came to these two people." He walked over to Stan and Kyle. "I talked to two of them, because I wasn't sure which one would work better. But I never wanted them to work together. Because this is why! You guys are so distracted, and are ten feet away from the reward!"

"Where did this reward come from?" Stan asked.

"It was created by some other kid in another state. A Jewish kid."

"What?!" Cartman exclaimed.

"What do you mean a Jewish kid?" Kyle asked.

"This kid," Bug Feet went on, "imagined a powerful gift, that only Jews could activate. I only found that out right before I told you to kill Stan. I then knew that I only needed you."

Everyone was confused. "Well, what does this gift do?" Butters finally asked.

Bug Feet looked at him, then back at Kyle. He harshly pushed Kyle to the diamond, causing Cartman to move out of the way. "There's only one way to find out. Active it, Kyle."

Kyle looked at the diamond curiously. There was no switch or anything. So Kyle just put his hand on the diamond, and it suddenly started to glow. He backed up with the rest of his friends, and watched the thing. It started to glow even brighter, and then stopped. But it was still glowing a little.

"Woww," everyone said together.

Bug Feet walked up to it. "It's activated."

"What does it do?" Stan asked.

"It's powerful. You can use it for anything."

"Wold domination!" Cartman exclaimed.

Bug Feet looked over at the fat boy. "Great minds think alike, Eric. Too bad it's all mine."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Wait a minuet, you said the prize was ours!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes, yours to give to me! Now I can use it for anything! Including world domination!"

"We can't let you do that!" Stan exclaimed.

"You can let me, and I will do it."

"That's not fair!" Cartman exclaimed.

"If only," Bug Feet faced Cartman, "you would reply to me. I would have let you join."

Kyle suddenly ran over, and put his hand on the diamond, causing it to stop glowing.

"What did you do that fore?!" Bug Feet cried, and started walking up to the Jew.

"I can't let you have it," Kyle said.

Bug Feet reached his hand out, and grabbed Kyle's throat, holding him up in the air. "Reactivate it. Now!"

"No!"

"Leave Kyle alone!"

Bug Feet looked over, and saw Stan standing with a glare. He harshly threw Kyle to the ground, and started walking over to Stan. "What are you doing, Stan?"

"Asking you to leave Kyle alone."

"This is what I'm talking about, Stan. If you would have never cared about him, this wouldn't happen. If you two wouldn't care about each other, this would never happen! Your friendship is ruining everything!"

"Is that it?! Are you saying that our friendship is worth nothing, and this prize is more important? That we have to forget about each other, and get it? Well...if that's it, then I don't care about this stupid reward! Now leave Kyle alone!"

"Enough!" Bug Feet kicked Stan in the crotch, and ran back over to Kyle, and grabbed his neck again. "Activate the diamond!"

"No!" The Jew cried.

"Activate it!"

"No!"

Bug Feet's grip on Kyle's throat increased, and all of a sudden, big, long lets started mutating out of him.

Stan, Butters, and Cartman were shocked, and Butters started screaming, terrified.

Bug Feet continued mutating, until he was a full grown spider creature. He had lots of legs, red eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Lets get out of here!" Cartman cried, and started running away from Butters. But Stan remained standing.

The sky started to get dark, and lightning flashed.

Bug Feet, for a while, wasn't speaking English, and was now roaring. One of his long spider legs was on top of Kyle's throat, who was pinned to the ground, showing a face with fear. The creature looked down at him with anger, and started roaring at him.

"Ahhhhh!" Kyle screamed.

"Kyle!" Stan exclaimed, and started running over to Bug Feet. "Stop!"

Bug Feet moved his other leg, and swiped Stan away, flying and falling to the ground. "STAN MASH FAILED MISSION! STAN SHALL FAIL ALL!"

Stan struggled to get up.

Bug Feet looked back down at Kyle. "ACTIVATE!"

A lightning storm had then started.

"ACTIVATE NOW! OR FRIEND DIES!"

A small strike of lightning hit Stan, causing him to scream.

Kyle looked up at the creature full of terror. He couldn't get up, because Bug Feet had him pinned to the ground, his let on Kyle's neck. "ACTIVATE, OR STAN DIES!"

Kyle slowly raised his hand.

"Don't do it, Kyle!" Stan cried. "Don't do it!"

"I can't..." Kyle started, "let you die, Stan."

"Don't worry about it! You can't let him have it!"

"I don't want you to die again."

"It's better than for all of us to die!"

"ACTIVATE!" Bug Feet put more pressure on Kyle's throat.

Stan couldn't take it anymore. He ran over, and attacked Bug Feet. He started punching, pulling, scratching, whatever it took to stop him. But Bug Feet swiped him away again. "YOU CAN'T WIN, STAN!"

Bug Feet looked back down at Kyle, who was gasping for air. "ACTIVATE!"

All of a sudden, Bug Feet felt a sharp pain in his back, and started screaming. There was a sword stuck in him. He looked over and saw Cartman and Butters with Stan. They had thrown the sword at him. Bug Feet started screeching, and slowly fell to the ground.

There was silence, and the storm stopped. Bug Feet was dead.

Stan started running toward the dead creature and Kyle. "Kyle! Kyle!" When he got over, the leg was still on Kyle's neck.

"I'm ok, Stan," Kyle weakly said.

Stan grabbed the thick, hairy leg, and started pulling up, and finally got it off of his best friend.

Kyle slowly sat up. "Is he...dead?"

Cartman walked over, and took the sword out. "Yes, he is. He thought _I_ betrayed him. No, _he_ betrayed _me_."

"Do you still wanna kill Kyle?" Butters asked.

"Forget it. It's much better to rip on him then to kill him."

"What about the reward?" Kyle asked.

"World domination!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Cartman!" Stan cried. "We can't trust you. Kyle, what do _you_ think we should do with it?"

Kyle thought for a moment, and finally figured it out.

They all, except for Cartman, worked together to burn the diamond to ashes. "It's better for all of us," Kyle said.

"No!" Cartman exclaimed. "I can't believe you did that! No!"

"Shut up, Cartman!"

Cartman started crying, as Butters came over to him, and started patting him on the back. "It's ok, Eric. We'll get through this."

"Get off of me!" He pushed Butters away from him.

**Ok, so I guess that part reminded you of The List when they burn the list to ashes. Sorry, I didn't mean to copy. There is still one more chapter left! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Band back in action

**Chapter 16: Band back in action**

"Now, I'm not gonna have any fighting," Cartman said in his garage, along with Stan, Kyle, and Butters. "I couldn't find anybody else who would join my band, so you better not fight. Now, lets start our new song!"

And so they all started playing their instruments. Stan on the guitar, Kyle on the bass, Cartman on the keyboard, and Butters on the drums.

"_I just wanna scream! I just wanna scream!_

_Every time, she touches me. Every time_

_she give me a punch! I feel so angry,_

_I feel so bad. I wanna scream to top _

_of my lungs!_

_I have all these buries, and a black eye! _

_But no matter how much it shows,_

_no one ever knows! That she's the one_

_who did it! It hurts very much! More_

_than the scars and bruises_

_on my body!_

_I just wanna scream! I just wanna scream! _

_Every time she punches me._

_I just wanna scream! I just wanna scream!_

_Every time she touches me! Every time she _

_punches me in the face! Scratches me until_

_I bleed, pulls my hair to death, and kick me in the_

_balls!_

_I just wanna scream! Nobody knows!_

_I just wanna curse to the top of my lungs,_

_and cry, 'leave me alone!"_

_But it still hurts. She keeps beating me."_

The music finally stopped. "Ok," Cartman started, "now that was as almost as gay as the other song you guys wrote!"

"Cartman, Stan did a good job on this song!" Kyle cried. "It's what he feels!"

"Yeah, but it will never get solved, Stan! Nobody would ever know your sister is beating the crap out of you. Now lets start a new song."

And so they played something else, and began a new song.

**THE END**

_Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski are super best friends forever (SBFF). They're friendship is very deep, and very brotherly. They care about each a lot, but it's just because they love each other in a brotherly way. _

_They would cry if the other dies or gets horribly injured. Some people thinks its gay. But sometimes straight people do act gayish. It doesn't mean it's true, though._

_Stan and Kyle are very special friends, nothing more than that. _

_A note, to all of you slash style writers and fans._


End file.
